virtualvillagersfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Villagers: The Tree of Life
Virtual Villagers: The Tree of Life is the fourth game in the Virtual Villagers series. Objective In the beginning of the game you get to start out with 5 villagers of your choosing. The Tree of life is dying and therefore, so is the island. You need to recover the tree back to its former health (there's no time limit). In order to recover the banyan tree, you have to master Dendrology (this will cost you a maximum of 64,000 Tech Points). Once you've mastered Dendrology, lead one of your villagers to the Wind Flutes in order to meditate to clear his mind. But he will need peace, as such you'll have to keep the other villagers away from him/her, children can be persuaded to stay away from the area by telling astory or by using the Nursery, the other adults can beput to work away from the Wind Flutes. Once his mind has been cleared, three shimering lights will appear above his/her head. After that, fill the pond near the lab with soap and put the same villager in it. Next, drag the same villager to the corrupted hole in the Tree of Life and it shall be recovered after the villager has finished the last step. 'Fire Making Instructions' Directly South from the Tree of Life, there should be a pile of wood. Drag one of your villagers on top of that pile and drop him/her. Once he/she has set the wood down in the fire place South-South-East of the lumber's position drag the villager directly north-east from the fire place.You should see a pile of dry grass. Drop the villager and wait for him to put the dry grass into the fire place. Once he/she's done that, drag and drop the villager directly on top of the fire place. Wait a few seconds and VIOLA!!! You have fire. :) 'Soap Making Instructions' To make soap, you need to fill the pot in the lab with salt water. Near the waterfall, you'll find bowls of which you must drag a villager to obtain salt water. He/she will feel the pot with the same water. Next, you'll find blackened rocks near the bridge on the side far off the lab, make a villager get one of those, he/she will heat it in the campfire. It will be heated when it becomes red, after this happens get a villager to get it, he/she will take it to the pot to make it into boiling water. After this you can add three flowers to the pot to make a stew. But to make soap, you'll need 3 soapy-smelling plants which happen to grow east of the blackberry bush and under the bridge, a child and adult will take the job of gathering some alike. Once the plant has been harvested three times, get an adult villager to the table where the herbs are being laid. Slowly he/she will place the herbs on the pot. When the soap is done, there will not be any water inside, when this occurs get a villager to stack the soap by placing him on top of the pot, this will produce soap Puzzles and Milestones Puzzle 1: The Cutting Tool The fire is require for this puzzle. Pick up a villager and drop him/her in the giant fish skeleton. His/her action must say 'Retrieving a fish bone', it will then say 'Taking bone to the fire". After that, he/she will be 'Sharpening into a cutting tool', and finally he/she will have produced 3 cutting tools and completed this puzzle, the cutting tool is needed to complete Puzzle 5. Puzzle 2: Puzzle 3: Puzzle 4: Puzzzle 5: Puzzle 6: Puzzle 7: Puzzle 8: Puzzle 9: Puzzle 10: Puzzle 11: Puzzle 12: Puzzle 13: Puzzle 14: Puzzle 15: Puzzle 16: Category:Virtual Villagers